Unwrap Me, Alexander
by champagnealec
Summary: "When Alec returns home with Magnus's present, he's greeted with Magnus who decided to give him half of his Christmas gift a bit early." Malec. Post Canon, Christmas, Mpreg!Magnus fanfic.


**Whoo, I'm back with a little gift to you all for being so amazing this year! Christmas smut with pregnant!Magnus. Now this idea has been floating around in my head for like three months now- just begging to be written but Kinkymoon was my number one at the moment and now it's completed (for now 'cause muse) I'm writing out this little fic.**

**Since my brain went into full on galaxy mode with this, after deciding to randomly go "hey make the idea have pregnant!Magnus in it" and there we are, I think this might tie y'all over until while I make sure I know where to go with the spin off ideas.**

**And not apart of the Kinkymoon series/Spin off ideas I have.**

**A huge thanks to kinkymagnus, for going over this!**

* * *

It's exactly a couple of hours until Christmas Eve, when Alec had found himself rushing back to New York, to pick up Magnus's specially ordered present from the Seelie jeweler that Catarina had told him about a month and half ago. After coming up with the idea of what he wanted to gift Magnus for Christmas this year.

Even though in a way they were already gifted with someone very special just a few months back (and that he will explain in just a moment).

But still he wanted to give Magnus something special- to remind him of everything, he of course told Catarina about his idea for a gift, while Magnus was busy with Madzie. She is Magnus's family, she had said it was a wonderful idea and told him about the Seelie jeweler that was a friend of Magnus and her, since everyone in the Shadow world already knew that he and Magnus were expecting and wouldn't be no questions.

Unlike the mundanes who would want your entire life history.

He had thanked her with huge smile on his face and Magnus only walked in with Madzie right after that- so he didn't know what Alec was planning.

And with that he went to the Seelie a month and half before Christmas with the order of custom heart locket, completed with letters written on the front and two special pictures that meant everything to them to be placed inside.

The second perfect gift for his husband.

But with it being a month and half to Christmas, the jeweler already had so many orders, but since the gift's for Magnus and he and Catarina were close friends of theirs. They promised to have it done by Christmas time.

And just by Christmas time- like they had said, the locket was ready and they called him. He and Magnus were home, off for the Holidays when they did.

The rush of excitement had went through him hearing that he could come and pick up the locket. He hurriedly said he'd be there shortly and ended the call.

Magnus- he had looked at Alec with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression on his face after that call, he quickly explained that he had to go pick up something in New York and that he'd be gone for at least three hours.

That's when he saw the change in Magnus's eyes, that mischievous gleam appeared and he grinned- Alec felt his stomach twist with small heat, he knew Magnus had something planned- what? Alec had no clue but he knew it must've something to do with lingerie- he didn't have much time to think about it anymore he had to grab the gift.

After that- Alec had thrown on his jacket and shoes while Magnus lingered for a moment, before coming over to him pressing their lips together as Magnus's twenty one weeks pregnant belly touched his own stomach, telling him they'd see him soon.

Yeah, Magnus is pregnant with their baby. It came as quite a surprise to them in late September, he had been feeling a little off most days with random nausea and throwing a few times- at first they had just passed it off as a bug somehow Magnus managed to catch since he was working a lot (but the symptoms stayed and didn't leave) then they had no clue what it could be.

They didn't know- up until Magnus had been rewarding the New York Institute, then he felt weak in his legs, seeing black spots in his vision before fainting.

It led to Alec being sent a fire message from Izzy telling him about it while in a meeting, that he rushed out of worried about his husband, sending a message of his own to Catarina about fainting episode Magnus had (Izzy had already gotten a hold of her and she was there already running tests).

By the time she was done with tests- Magnus was awake still weak and woozy, talking to him. She came to tell what the results were and it shocked them when she said "_You're pregnant, Magnus_" because how? It wasn't possible- it just wasn't.

Although they should've known in the Shadow world anything is possible and that's what Catarina told them, when they asked how- she explained that with their fallen angel blood and Nephilim blood combined, it was able to create powerful magic and caused them to be able to conceive a child of their own.

Then all of the unexplained signs of stomach flu that came and went and how Magnus would get extra horny were answered- they were expecting a baby.

There were a lot of happy tears spilled and kisses (between him and Magnus) were shared over the news- everyone around was excited for the arrival of their child, though- Alec and Magnus were sure nothing could top their excitement to meet the baby they created.

And that's why the locket is a huge gift, it's about them and their baby still growing in Magnus's belly. He knew it's the perfect gift and he knew Magnus was gonna love it.

Now- around nine forty at night, Alec found himself a little tired, but happy as he opened the door to their loft back in Alicante, holding a little bag with the locket inside wrapped up.

The warmth of the loft overcomes him, seeping into his body, washing away most of the coldness he had from rushing around New York.

"Magnus, baby I'm back." Alec called out, closing the door behind him and sliding off his jacket. There's no answer from Magnus, so he walked further into the loft towards the living room where the tree stood with gifts underneath for their family and a fire going as well.

Alec took out the box, wrapped in paper that was red and had snowflakes on it and hid it behind one of the bigger gifts, a soft smile spreading across his face, as he turned around.

He looked around the loft and still saw no sign of his husband, feeling a worrying feeling in his chest trying to rise, Alec called out again. "Baby, I'm home!" It's a moment of silence before he hears Magnus's voice.

"I'll be out in a minute, Alexander!" Magnus's voice said from their bedroom, sounding muffled and a bit on the hitched side? That worry disappeared and was replaced with a small feeling of heat as his length gave a small twitch already knowing what the hitched voice meant.

Oh, _ oh_. Magnus must be in there, getting all beautiful in whatever lingerie he decided to surprise him with. Getting ready to show off his beautiful body, ready to be wrecked.

Fuck-

Then, Alec remembered that he still had his shoes on and honestly, how was he supposed to take off anything if he still had shoes on? He bent down and made quick work of unlacing his boots and moving them off to the side out of the way.

Just as the door to their bedroom slid open, Alec bit his lip, preparing himself for the sight he was about to see, feeling his excitement double before he turned around.

Instantly Alec felt his cock fully hardened at the sight of Magnus.

_ How did I- _

Magnus stood not too far away, a innocent smile on his face, one hand rested on his hip- looking so fucking hot and beautiful. The piece, he had on came with a red hat with a white ball hanging down and white fur around the bottom of the hat. Lower, the lingerie was red with white fur starting from the back all the way to the front, where a fake little belt was and front was open revealing Magnus's swollen stomach and his other hand resting there. He also had red lace panties on, his length was straining against the fabric hard, and completed with a part of black high heels.

It only took Alec a second to realize what lingerie piece Magnus was wearing.

_ Santa lingerie, he's wearing fucking sexy Santa _ lingerie.

_ Fuck- fuck. Just fuck. _

That familiar heat flared up, blood rushing throughout his body and to his erection, that was pressing right his jeans- feeling a little uncomfortable already. Magnus knew how to get him worked up.

Magnus felt happy with the reaction he got, he saw the outline of Alec's hard length pressing against his jeans, how his breathing was heavy and his eyes got darker with lust. Exactly what he wanted when he saw this piece in the store two months earlier, that it'd be perfect to get Alec all turned on, showing off the belly that Alec gave him.

Just exactly perfect for the first half of Alec's Christmas gift.

He said half, alright- this is just the first half.

Feeling all hot and horny, from just putting on the lingerie, thinking what Alec was gonna do to him and _ something else right when Alec called out to him. _ He just wanted to be wrecked, taking slow steps forward, his hand stroking his bump. "Merry Christmas, Alexander."

Alec said nothing before a minute, trying to gather himself to speak and when he does it's rough and deep. "Merry Christmas to you, kitten- now this lingerie, it's wow..."

"You like it?" he asked, turning to the side. Alec swore he got even harder from the side view.

_ Like? Hell no I fucking love it. _"Like isn't the word I'd use, kitten. Shit- you're fucking beautiful. I love you." Alec said, moving closer to his husband.

Magnus's smile widened. "I love you too and I'm glad you do, since this is the first half of your gift."

What? The first half? And this is apart of Magnus's gift to him? Oh- "Fuck, princess." Is all Alec could say, licking his lips and his length aching with need.

A soft laugh escaped Magnus. "Although the second half you won't get until Christmas is here, but- you get this one a bit early.. Now, come over here, unwrap me, take me Alexander, I need you inside me so badly. I'm just aching."

And with those words, Magnus let his glamour slip, Alec was just done for, the thin thread of control snapped- he wanted to make Magnus a moaning mess, make him come so hard, begging for his cock, to put another baby in him.

Alec growled lowly and put his long legs to use, taking big steps until he reached Magnus. Taking him into his arms, he pampered his neck with kisses and nips from his teeth, Magnus gasped hands grasping for something to hold.

One settled on Alec's hair and the other on his back as Alec chuckled, his lips sucking on a sensitive area on his neck. Magnus felt his body quiver and his length ached- a dribble of come slipping out from his head. Alec's mouth always made him lose it, place it on top of the pregnancy hormones made him extra horny.

He sucked until there was sure to be a mark, before moving his mouth up to Magnus's lips. Kissing him passionately, resting his hand on Magnus's firm ass, the other on his waist so close to the baby bump.

He never could get tired of touching Magnus's belly, seeing how it was so swollen because of him, how a baby they created during a passionate night was growing. How everyone could see that Magnus was _ his_. Just Alec felt many things from this.

Alec cupped his ass in his large hand, another gasp escaping Magnus. He found his chance and slid his tongue inside- rubbing against Magnus's, his long fingers sliding underneath the panties fabric, teasing him.

Magnus moaned into his mouth, pressing his body closer. His fingers curling into his hair, tugging and his bump right against Alec's stomach. That burning pleasure is beginning to build up more within him, just more- more, more. He found himself trying to grind his length against Alec's to get relief.

Alas it just turned him on even more, his cock throbbed and leaked more. Heat just simmering through him- Magnus whimpered, rubbing more against Alec's clothed erection.

Alec chuckled, taking his lips away. A whine of loss escapes from Magnus's chest, pouting his lips. He just smiled and pecked his lips. "Don't worry kitten, daddy's gonna take good care of you."

A shiver ran down his spine, at how deep Alec's voice was with those words. His length leaked more- knowing Alec was gonna wreck him so good. He lowered his head and started working on Magnus's neck once more, pinching loud gasps from Magnus.

Magnus moaned softly, feeling Alec's mouth mark up his neck- gripping onto a few strands of his hair a bit too tight. Gaining a deep growl from his throat and teeth biting down on the tender spot on his neck slightly harder. His knees buckle and the front of his panties were getting a wet spot.

Honestly Alec could barely do anything and he was already a mess, God- he needs more of the hot pleasure, just needs more of it.

Once Alec's happy with his work on Magnus's neck. He moved further down, making contact with his hard nipples poking through the fabric, licking his lips. Alec slid his hand out from his panties- another whimper of loss tears from him as he slides his hand up, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind until he reached his chest.

Magnus made eye contact with his husband, as he brought up his thumb and rubbed the tender bud. Sending a spark of pleasure straight to the base of his spine and his hard length, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth fell open as a high pitched moan came out.

Alec smirked, rubbing his thumb over his nipple again- hearing that same high pitched moan pull from him. "Do they hurt, kitten? Do I need to give you relief?" he asked.

He tried to find the words to speak- but Alec doesn't give him a chance when he felt his warm tongue lick right over the other tender bud- more jolts of hotness towards his lower tummy. Magnus moaned louder then before this time- more precome slipping from his head.

"Do I need to suck them like I did this morning, princess?" Alec asked again, rubbing circles over his hard bud.

Magnus shook his head, breathing heavily. His mind thinking back to that morning- he woke up, chest aching, nipples hard and sore. How he wanted the pressure to be relieved so badly, Alec had woken up when he heard a whimper from him- immediately knew what was wrong and didn't even have to ask, he just latched onto his nipple and started to suck, the pressure fading away as Alec sucked, he ended up coming untouched by the time he was finished.

The pressure started around seventeen weeks, he never felt so achy and sore in the chest, Magnus didn't honestly think that he was holding milk until Alec decided to tease him, kissing his neck and fingers pitching his hard nipples, he had cried out when the pressure was relieved then felt something wet on his chest and had looked down to see- something that was very light white covering Alec's fingers and his chest and immediately they knew it was milk.

(It ended up leading to Magnus being fucked from behind, crying out as Alec said how he made him swollen everywhere, and teased his still achy nipples)

Every other day since, Alec made sure that he was relieved of any soreness he could feel in his chest.

"No, don't need it right now. No pressure," Magnus finally gathered his words to answer him.

"Okay, princess. Maybe later- when I got you coming apart on my cock, suck you so you can come so hard." Alec suggested, voice rough with lust. Magnus moaned and nodded his head.

Alec moved away a tad then dropped down onto his knees, his face right in front of Magnus's tummy. And he couldn't resist the urge to just feel and kiss where their baby was growing.

Magnus felt his lips place soft kisses over his belly, and a large calloused hand holding the bump. He opened his eyes and looked down Alec, who was just continued showing love to his stomach- he felt his heart stutter from this. Then Alec looked up, and Magnus felt another shiver overcome him, from the look in his eyes.

Alec's eyes, dark with_ desire, love _ and _ protectiveness _stared up at him. Fuck- he felt so safe and loved.

"I love you both so much, so fucking much," Alec told him. Magnus smiled softly as he lowered his head back down placing more kisses on his belly.

Magnus's eyes closed as Alec's lips trailed further down, his hands coming to rest on his hips. He took his mouth away, Magnus groaned at the loss while Alec just smiled bringing his hand up to his panty covered erection, running his fingers gently over.

A soft moan escapes him, feeling Alec's fingers brush over his leaking length- aching to be released from his panties and his body trembled.

Alec felt his cock throb, pressing even more against his jeans, it's really uncomfortable now. He licked his lips, feeling how wet the front was with Magnus's come- all from him, just him. He smirked. "Look at you, leaking and hard. Just from me- kitten just from me."

Magnus gasped lowly, nodding his head. "Yes, all from you- all from you."

His smirk grew even wider, still brushing his fingers over his erection, moving them more back to trail over the outline of Magnus's balls than leaning in to press his lips against his length.

"Oh- fuck me!" Magnus moaned, throwing his head back, more waves of heat rushed through his veins and to the pit of his gut- cock oozing even more. He gripping Alec's even tighter in his fingers.

Alec laughed softly, rubbing his testicles and licking over the outline of his length. A broken moan tore deep from Magnus's chest, his knees buckling again and he almost fell, but Alec's free hand on his hip kept him up right. All he wanted Alec to do is pull down his underwear and swallow his whole length down and make him come.

But Alec had something else different planned, he took his mouth away once again. Leaving Magnus whimpering and thrusting his hips forward into Alec's face, begging for his cock to be released.

He looked up at him, that damn smirk and that dominant look in his eyes- his belly twisted with pleasure. "Don't worry princess- I got you. I got something for you enjoy even better."

_ Something better_? Magnus wiggled his hips with excitement, biting his lip- ready for whatever it was. "Please- please, plea _ se _."

Those pleads made Alec feel hotter, stomach curling with hunger- He never could say 'no' and he never would. "First kitten, get that beautiful ass over to the couch, position yourself really prettily for me and wait." Alec ordered.

Magnus shuddered and followed the orders he was given. He walked over to the back of the couch, he braced his hands on it, lowered his body some, spread his legs apart and positioned his ass out. Waiting for Alec to come over.

First he heard Alec moving behind him, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alec's shirt being thrown onto the floor- before hearing his belt. Magnus turned to look over his shoulder and watched his husband slide off the belt, dropping it onto the ground, his fingers grasping at his waistband and pulling his jeans down to reveal that he wasn't wearing any boxer briefs.

A loud moan comes deep within his chest, it's so loud but he can't help it at the sight of Alec's perfect cock that stood proud, cum glistening at the head. Magnus wiggled his ass, ready to feel his wide length stretching him out.

Alec smiled widely from his reaction, kicking off his jeans to the side. He's finally free of those clothes and ready to make sure Magnus's prepared for him. He headed towards him, his hand stroking his length, running his thumb over the head to smear the come. Feeling smug, hearing Magnus let loose another moan.

"Look at you, princess. Presenting yourself so beautifully, so perfect. You're all mine kitten, all mine." Alec said taking his place behind Magnus, his hands back on his hips again.

"_Yours_, Alexander, yours." Magnus agreed, pushing his ass out further for Alec- who bit his lip to muffle his loud groan. This was so fucking hot, he rubbed his large hands over his ass pushing up fabric from the lingerie top so it'd be out of the way for him to see the panties. Seeing those firm squeezable cheeks peeking out, gave his dick a twitch and he felt come bead out and slid down.

Magnus groaned, as the hands rubbed his cheeks. Barely able to contain the excitement that the panties would be off soon, then Alec would make him come apart. He got louder, both hands cupping his cheeks and squeezing roughly. He loved it when Alec played with his ass, those hands were just perfect.

Then fingers trail up and tease with the straps. His hips wiggled again, ready for them to come off. But instead one of the hands leaves, the other stilled and Magnus found himself whining. No, so fucking close- why is Alec stopping, why is he-

Suddenly Magnus knows why he stopped, when a hand lands a loud smack right on his ass. A cry of surprise escaped his mouth, his body jerking forward from the unexpected slap, his cock dribbling more come- wave of heat shoots throughout him. Alec seemed content with the reaction he got and does it again with his other hand.

The few smacks of his cheeks, had Magnus rocking forward and moaning- the slight sting sent more waves of burning pleasure to his gut and he's just leaking into his panties.

Alec stopped smacking him, his fingers returning to the strips and tugged them down. "Your cheeks are so smackable kitten I couldn't resist, now we move onto the better part," the panties are pulled until they reach his knees and Alec's hands grab handfuls of his cheeks.

Magnus sighed, his length was freed from the panties. Aching with the need to release and dripping from the head. That felt so much better now.

And then he felt Alec's hands spreading him open- he smiled happily to himself waiting to see the reaction Alec was gonna have once he saw his hole.

A loud embarrassing moan tore from deep within Alec, greeted with the sight of his hole gaping, still a bit swollen from the night before, shining with lube. Just clenching around nothing, it's so pretty, so pretty. He can't help but to run a long finger over it, pitching a gasp from Magnus. "Oh I see you opened yourself up for me, princess."

He knew that's why Magnus's voice sounded hitched earlier- he was preparing himself.

Magnus grinned, unable to fight the shiver that overcomes him. "Yes, wanted to be all open for you Alexander."

"Hmm, used magic I see. No toy this time around?" Alec hummed. Fingers circling around the rim.

"No_oo- _just magic. I only want you, I only want your cock filling me up," Magnus answered, pushing back into the fingers, wishing they would just slide inside him already.

A smile spreads across his face, wanting just to tease Magnus for a moment longer. Alec teasingly dipped the tip of his index finger in, watching his rim clench before pulling back and sliding over the slick hole.

Magnus let out a whine of frustration. Rocked his ass back, wanting those fingers in right now, then Alec decided to give him what he needed so badly and slipped two of his fingers into him.

His eyes shut and his hips rocked back into Alec's hand, moaning softly and cum leaking down his length as the rough fingers rubbed against his walls, moving in and out a few times to be sure he's thoroughly open before sliding deeper in. Alec immediately brushed against that bundle of nerves that always has Magnus losing his mind, a loud moan tears from Magnus. He smirked and pressed even harder.

Magnus's hips thrust forward, more come dripping down his erection and that burning in the pit of his tummy hot got more intense from the hard press against his prostate. Fuck it's just what he's been needing (well almost but still it's part of what he needed), there's a curl of Alec's fingers that makes him see stars and has him mewling loudly- then he does it again.

Alec focused on that bundle of nerves, making sure Magnus is taken care of. Teasing and pressing, while the beautiful noises he makes; is music to his ears and made his cock throb hard, come just dripping down his cock. It's so fucking hot to have Magnus like this- coming apart just from his fingers.

Magnus's fingers dug into the couch, his moans kept getting higher and higher with each twist and press of his fingers, that tingling is getting much more unbearable, his length leaking all over the place. It's all just too much and it feels so damn good. So fucking good, his hips rocked back into Alec's hand chasing after his orgasm.

He wanted to come hard and fast right now.

And Alec knew this- just from how his rocking was, fast and desperate. Just wanting to come, muscles tightening around his fingers and body quivering hard with pleasure. Wouldn't be soon until Magnus is coming on his fingers, he just needed to get him there and he knows exactly how to.

The hand that's on his hip moved to his ass cheek and squeezed hard, Magnus jerked in surprise and made Alec's fingers press even harder into his prostate- his vision turning white for a split second, choked out moan breaking free and his head is thrown back. That tingle became even sharper.

Alec smirked, continuing this- squeezing his cheek with his large hand and curling his fingers inside. Muscles clench even tighter now.

Magnus could just let out choked moans, thrusting back into the fingers. The burning just getting worse and worse, until he feels like he's ready to cry from the pleasure. "Alex- Alec- Alexand-" he couldn't even form words to say.

But luckily Alec already knew what he was trying to say. "I know, princess. Come, just come. Show me how good you are."

Than Alec gets a bright idea and leaned his head down to Magnus's stuffed hole and dipped his tongue in to join his fingers which he twisted and pressed that bundle of nerves harder.

And that's all it takes. Magnus cried out, the burning snapped and waves crashed over his body leaving him trembling as he came all over the back of the couch.

Alec pulled his face away, making sure to keep his fingers thrusting in, watching the disappear into Magnus's heat as the waves overcome his body. He ran a soothing hand over his back, his own length twitching with need. "Good _ girl, _so good showing me how good you are." He praised, placing a kiss to his back.

Magnus gasped, the fingers press into his sweet spot and the praise both sending sparks of pleasure once again to his belly- his cock throbbing and never really did soften, just stayed hard. He was like this most of the time before getting pregnant, but it seemed the pregnancy made it to where it was all of the time.

Soon Alec slid his fingers out, drawing a whine from Magnus- who felt so empty and wiggled his ass. Alec just laughed softly and helped him up right, before turning his body around to face him.

He cupped Magnus's face, staring into his eyes before bringing him in for a kiss. It's full of love and neediness, Alec felt Magnus's bump and hard length rubbing against his own. Moaning into his mouth as the friction had his cock twitch, a thick glob of his cum slipping from his slit and rolling down- his body telling him he needed to be in him now.

And then he's pulling away again, Magnus chasing after his lips- he just smiled softly, his other hand coming up to his belly. "So- how do want me to fuck you, kitten?" he asked, rolling his hips forward.

A soft moan escaped as their erections slid together. Magnus's mind immediately knowing how he wanted to fucked and where. "Wanna ride you, wanna bounce your big cock, have you rubbing my belly. I want to feel you stretching me wide. So bad Alexander."

Alec groaned so loud, the words sent heat to his own stomach. No denying that request, thinking about the very pretty sight. He nodded. "Okay, let me take you to the bedroom-"

Magnus shook his head, interrupting him. "No, no. No bedroom, too far, the couch Alexander."

The couch? No, it'd be uncomfortable for Magnus and his stomach.. it wasn't wide enough to give them enough room. Alec opened his mouth to speak when Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying and then right before his eyes the couch expanded.

It expanded until it was wide as a queen size bed, now enough room allowing them to be very comfortable. It seemed Magnus had read his mind. "Now no worrying, please Alexander I _ need you_."

Like he said before he never could say no. "Let me get into position first, princess than follow my orders." And Magnus nodded, watching his husband move around and over to the couch, sitting down and scooting along until his back was laying against the cushions, his legs spread out some.

Magnus just couldn't help but tremble when seeing his cock, come sliding down so wide and long.

"Alright, kitten. Come over here- crawl up to me and I will help you get into position," Alec instructed, Magnus nodded again following what he said. He moved over to the couch and climbed onto it, he crawled to Alec on his knees who closed his legs some, placing his hands on his hips and lifted him up.

And Magnus lets Alec position him, where his legs are the sides of Alec, then Alec lowered him down onto his lap, where his length is pressed right against his ass.

Magnus moaned, feeling his cock resting perfectly between his cheeks and rocked his hips. A spark of pleasure shooting down his spine as his length slid right against Alec's lower stomach, come getting stuck in the happy trail.

Alec made sure they were in perfect position, his thumbs rubbing his hips, staring at him loving eyes. "Ready for my cock, baby?"

A whimper tears from Magnus, shaking his head and rocking his hips forward again. "Yes, yes. Please, please need you filling me."

That's all he needed- his hand wrapping around his cock when Magnus raised up just enough for him to position himself right at his rim when he comes back down.

His hole opens up right away and Alec slides his length into that wonderful tight heat, he groaned loudly at the feeling.

Broken loud moan is all Magnus could release, as the impaling cock stretched him so wide and made him feel so fucking full already. The burning returns just as strong as ever, he slides further down onto Alec's length. He gasped, eyes slipping shut and muscles clenching around Alec, who moaned loudly and fingers digging into his hips.

Then Magnus is fully seated in Alec's lap, mewling softly and rocked his hips forward, his length is pressed right against that bundle of nerves sending hot sparks through his veins, he felt so full- so stretched open wide and hot. So fucked out prettily on Alec's cock, swollen with his baby. God- he'd never get tired of feeling like this.

For a few moments, both stayed still- so Magnus had time to adjust to Alec's erection, before he braced himself on Alec and raised up his hips, a moan escaping his lips, feeling the cock slid out some and against his walls before coming back down- a louder moan tore from him and his back arched, the head pressing right into his prostate.

Magnus repeated this movement, moaning out just as loud as before, arching his back to get Alec's length further inside him.

And that's the rhythm he settled on- going faster and harder as time goes on, hitting his sweet spot with every other bounce onto his cock. His mouth was hanging open and all that came out was moans, his length rubbing against Alec's stomach and those waves of heat crashed over him every time.

While Alec watched with hungry eyes, groaning whenever those muscles clench around him, his hands helping Magnus up and down on him- eventually Alec thrusted up as Magnus came back down, pressing that bundle of nerves hard. A high pitched noise that sounded similar to "Ah!" was pinched out- it sent a hot spark to his gut and he does it again, wanting to hear that noise again.

Seeing Magnus fall apart like this- it's all because of him. He made Magnus feel fucked out, moaning with every breath, body trembling and his belly round with his baby.

God- _ it was just something else_.

But eventually Magnus felt himself getting desperate once again.

The position was _ amazing _, but he was starting to feel the aches in his legs from the bouncing, his prostate is getting hit but not as often as he wants it to be and it's not the pace he wants. It's just not.

That tingling is so much at the base of his spine and he's leaking all over Alec's stomach- just too hot and he needed more.

Alec could tell before Magnus could say something- hearing the high whines at the end of his moans. How he's trying to move and nail his sweet spot. He knew Magnus needed more- and he was gonna give him that, he always wanted to make sure Magnus is taken care of.

"Al- Ale- Alexander, nnggh. Please-" Magnus begged, another high pitched whine coming out when he missed his prostate.

Alec held onto his hips, stilling him on his cock- Magnus whined, trying to rock but couldn't do much. "Don't worry, princess. I got you- I got you, daddy gonna take care of you."

And than, Magnus was being lifted up, he gasped in surprise and tried to clench- feeling Alec's length sliding out of him. That action caused Alec to moan but he held his control until he was out of Magnus.

Magnus let out a loud whimper of loss, his rim just opening and closing around nothing, the empty feeling returning once more. He actually felt a tear roll down his cheek then a finger wiped it away and there was a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay princess, we just need to get into another position. You won't be empty for long," Alec promised, kissing his cheeks and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat- God, Alec could make him feel so loved. "Just move a bit baby, on your knees and I will be right behind you."

He nodded and shifted himself on the wide couch, into the position Alec wanted. Magnus heard Alec move behind them then he felt hands on his body and a chest right against his body. A sigh of content releases from him, his arms immediately wrapping around Alec's neck and his fingers are grasping onto the strands of hair.

Alec had one hand on his hip, the other grabbing a hold of his cock and guided it back to Magnus's rim- sinking right into his tight heat again.

A deep loud moan escaped Magnus, losing himself in that feeling of Alec's cock stretching him wide, sliding all the way back in. His fingers tightening their hold on his hair as Alec stopped pressed fully into his sweet spot, sending waves of pleasure through him.

Alec stilled for a moment, his hand trailing down Magnus's body- stopping to thumb his nipple- then coming to rest on his round belly. He made sure he had a good hold on Magnus's hip before pulling his hips back.

He waited until he was half out then, thrusts sharply back inside, hitting that bundle of nerves.

Magnus cried out, pleasure soaring through his entire body at the sharp thrust- back arching, heat burning more in his belly, his fingers tugging hard on Alec's hair (he growled at, burying his face into Magnus's sweaty neck) and his length oozed out a large thick glob of come that rolls down him.

Alec smiled widely from the reaction and settled into this movement- thrusting his hips hard and fast into Magnus, pressing into his prostate- pinching out those loud cries of pleasure and even little choked out gasps. They sent bursts of heat to his gut, building up his orgasm even more.

He loved how lost Magnus got in the pleasure he made him feel.

And Magnus- he couldn't really think about much, other then how Alec's cock was opening him up, the pressing of his sweet spot that made his eyes roll back into his head, Alec's hands on his body. The pure pleasure that's bubbling underneath his skin, the kisses being placed on his neck. Just so much- so much.

Alec was wrecking him so good. So damn good.

Magnus loved this- he loved this a lot.

While Alec was pampering Magnus's neck with kisses, he had his eyes set on Magnus's belly, where his hand lay- all because of him. All of it was his. Fuck- he began to stroke his tummy, rocking faster into Magnus and started to mutter into his neck. "You love this so much, huh kitten? How I'm splitting you open, how well you take my cock- how I'm making you come apart. How I claim you."

With those words and a hard press into his spot, Magnus's mouth fell open and all that came out was a broken moan- leaking more come and all down his length. That heat returning quicker to that unbearable feeling it was before.

He's gonna explode soon.

"Don't you, sweetheart? You love how I claimed you? Put my baby inside you- I love seeing you so round with my baby and you do too, you love showing everyone how you're mine. Right baby?" Alec asked, slowly dragging his hips out, teasing his husband before thrusting back in.

Instead of replying at first, Magnus cried out, another press is delivered to his sweet spot. Feeling that heat intensify in his gut and spine, his body shaking and his hips now _ rocking _back onto his length chasing relief.

Lips move from his neck to his ear, Alec's hot breath sending a shiver down him. "Right, baby? You love showing how you're mine."

Magnus nodded, panting for breath as he felt his muscles clasp around Alec and his hand just lovingly caressing his stomach. "Ng_gh, _ yes! I do- I do so much, love your claim on me so much. I'm yours, _ yours_."

"Mine, _ mine_, baby." Alec growled, rocking his hips faster and harder into that tight warmth around him, all of this adds to the tightness in both of their stomachs.

And this goes on for several minutes- _ or maybe _ even longer who knows. Magnus is too fucked out to know (and Alec's too busy making him lose it to know either). But all he really knows is that he needs to come.

That tightness is just way too much, it's everywhere in his body- mainly in his gut and testicles. He's hot, leaking everywhere, he just needs to release.

Alec is no better than he is- grunting and moaning into his ear, hand tightening on his hip, body shaking with the effort he's putting in, thrusts are sloppy but still accurate, every time he thrusts the muscles around clamp down- making the pleasure hotter deep within.

Really all Magnus needs is to be stroked, then he will come that's all he need- _ another hard press _ to his nerves sent a jolt of hot pleasure to that tightness, seeing stars as he cried out an "_Ah, ah! _"

It takes him a moment- it's hard to gather words when there's a hard thick cock impaling you, but he finally finds them and begged. "Uh, nghh- Alexander gonna com-e need to, please stroke- me!"

The begging made Alec's cock throb hard inside- that hotness in him already built up as far as it could go. He groaned loudly and nodded. "Got you, princess I got you, gonna stroke you off and fuck my come deep in you," his hand trailing down from the bump and down to Magnus's length, wrapping perfectly around it.

Magnus whimpered loudly, the large warm hand around him- that began to move up and down in time with Alec's thrusts. Adding to that heat, all he could focus on was this.

A few more strokes with Alec's hand combined with a sharp press into his spot and a thumb rubbing the head of his length is all it takes for that pleasure to finally snap. Magnus screamed, body tensing up before pleasure rocked his entire body- relief flooding him. His length spilling long strings of come all over the couch and Alec's hand that was still stroking him.

Alec came soon after him- giving it a few more thrusts and stroking Magnus through his orgasm makes his walls clench so tightly around him that it caused the pleasure in his gut to finally break. The waves overcame his body, shaking as his cock pulsed and spurted out come into the tight heat. He moaned loudly, burying his face into Magnus's shoulder, rutting his hips into his ass, fucking his come deeper into him.

Whimpers fall from Magnus's lips, his cock twitching in Alec's hand as he felt Alec's come being pushed further into him. Fucking him slowly through those waves.

Eventually, they both come down off of their orgasm highs. Alec's hand and hips stopped moving, his length softening in him, Magnus breathed heavily, body feeling every bone was gone and he was on some sort of a cloud. Happy, tired and wrecked.

(He knows that they're far from being done, but let them have a small moment before Alec is making him lose his mind again)

Magnus lets Alec position their bodies to where they're laying down on the couch, Alec spooning him (and his cock still buried within him) his lips are on his shoulder, kissing softly and his hands are cradling his round belly- it 'course makes burst of emotions within Magnus, it has him tearing up. He brought his hand up and rests it on top of Alec's.

And they laid there for the longest- trying to catch their breath -also enjoying the moment.-

Before Alec took a deep breath in and spoke. "Magnus, shit- wow. That gift baby. It's fucking amazing, you're amazing." His voice rough from the moaning he did, it made his length ache.

Magnus hummed, bringing the other hand up to Alec's hair and tangling his fingers through the sweaty strands. "I'm happy that you liked the first half of your gift, Alexander."

"Like isn't the word I'd use; love is more like it." Alec told him, placing more kisses onto his shoulder, Magnus smiled happily at the feeling, until he felt Alec pull away.

A little confused Magnus turned his head to look up- there's Alec staring down at him, lovestruck and a questioning look in his eyes.. What is going through his head.

"And that reminds me... what is the second half of my gift?" Alec asked, oh of course he wanted to know what it is, but like he's gonna tell.

"Hmm, Alexander I'm not telling. You're just gonna have to wait until Christmas like everyone else," Magnus answered, smirking at him.

Alec pouted a little bit. "Really you won't tell me?" Then Alec decides to shift and his length brushes right against his spot- Magnus moaned lowly, gripping Alec's hair tight and tries not to rock back into him.

Ooh- Alec wants to play this game? Well two can play. Maybe with this he can get Alec's mind off of the gift and into more rounds in his Santa lingerie.

Magnus smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Hmm you won't get anything out of me Alexander," he said, taking his hand off of Alec's and brought it up to the strap of his lingerie, pushing it down to where the fabric slid off his chest, revealing his hard and swollen nipple. "Although- remember what you said earlier? I think I need some relief."

Alec watched as Magnus took his nipple in between his fingers and pinches hard, a moan escaping as milk started to leak. He felt his body shudder, feeling so turned on.

It made Magnus smirk wider, seeing Alec's reaction that lustful and dominant gleam return and look even more intense.

"Magnus... I know what you're doing," Alec growled, that made his body shake, but he kept up his teasing.

"And it's working..." he pointed out.

"We will see about that," Alec said before leaning his head down, latching onto his nipple and sucked hard.

Magnus moaned, eyes slipping close, enjoying Alec sucking his nipple- his plan will work.

By the time Alec's finished with his chest, both he and Magnus are hard again and he forgets about asking what the gift is instead focused on making Magnus lose himself in pleasure once more.

_..._

On Christmas Eve, neither can't wait for the other to unwrap their gifts, that they decide to open them that night.

Alec grabbed his first, from where he hid it- and handed it to Magnus as soon as he sat down. Excitement running through him, watching his husband as he ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing the box. Something in Magnus's face changes and he can't quite figure out what it is, as Magnus opened the box.

And sees the golden locket staring back at him- the words "Cinta" engraved on the front, Magnus's mouth fell open and he picked up the locket, Alec still watched as Magnus popped open the locket and gasped, tears filling his eyes.

The pictures in it; are of the ultrasound Catarina took, not too long ago when they found out they were having a daughter, tears were spilled so much that day, a baby girl they were having. And one from their pregnancy photoshoot just after Magnus hit sixteen weeks, it had Magnus holding his belly while Alec was in front kissing his belly and Magnus staring down at him and his belly with so much love in his eyes.

(It's one of his favorites and he has it on his desk)

Magnus's lip quivered and tears rolled down, looking over at Alec, who smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas, baby." Then he's got Magnus throwing himself into his arms, sobbing and _ giggling_? What.

"Baby, why are you giggling? What's wrong?" Alec asked, wondering why would he be laughing.

Magnus pulled away some, smiling and wiping his eyes. "Nothing, Alexander. It's just that..." he trailed off, his hand going underneath the couch, before coming out with a wrapped box like the one he just gave Magnus- oh... it's... "I got you the exact same gift."

What are the damn odds- Alec took the box from him, tearing off the paper, seeing the exact same box as his gift to Magnus. He popped off the lid and it's the locket he got Magnus instead- it's sliver, but the words are the same "Cinta" he felt his heart soar and opened the locket - there's photos inside too.

Although one was different- the ultrasound was the same, but it's different one from their pregnancy photoshoot. This one was of Alec behind Magnus, both of their hands on his belly in the shape of a heart, both staring down at his belly with expressions filled with adoration for their baby.

Alec felt the tears peak at his eyes, turning his head to Magnus, who still had tear lines down his face. "Merry Christmas Alexander."

And he laughed wholeheartedly, leaning over to kiss his husband tenderly, his hand resting on his belly where their daughter lay. "Baby, I love you, I love you, I love you both so much."

Magnus grinned, pecking his lips and his hand joining Alec's on his belly. "We love you too, Alexander so much.."

Alec can't help but to return his smile and connecting their lips once more, pouring all of the love he had for them into it.

Underneath their hands, their baby finally kicked. Her other way of showing she loves her parents. (other then her little sparks of magic she's been using)

* * *

**As I said before this is my gift to all of you, for being so damn amazing and sweet this year, I love you all so much, thank you all!**

**Back onto the fanfic- fluff and smut with pregnant!Magnus for y'all, just to tie all over until my muse plans out the Kinkymoon's spin off fic ideas, and if I wanna combine the spin off into multi-chapter fanfic or post single. Maybe both who knows..**

**As for what comes next? Hmm I don't know yet, keep an eye out on Tumblr is all I gotta say- although I know it's gonna come some time next month or maybe the month after.. It all just depends but sometime around then.**

**Can find me on Tumblr over at: immortals-malec, ask questions about fanfics or anything.**

**Until next time y'all!**

**~champagnealec**


End file.
